Baby, it's cold outside
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Es una hermosa y nevada tarde de diciembre en la cual Guren puede disfrutar de sus pequeños placeres en ese mundo, pero Shinya tiene otros planes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Nieve.

A Guren no le gustaba mucho la nieve, era algo absurdo, te mojabas, te morías de frio y aun así la gente era feliz tirándose bolas y haciendo muñecos y ángeles de nieve. De hecho, en cuanto empezaron a caer un par de copos Sayuri fue corriendo a su despacho y le pidió en el caso de que cuajara si podían terminar las clases antes para que los chicos disfrutasen de ese día.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que permitirles el capricho, ¡qué remedio! De todos modos salir un par de horas antes no iba a cambiar nada, los mocosos seguirían siendo mocosos solo que mojados y congelados, si cogían un resfriado por pasarse hasta tarde fuera haciendo el idiota no era culpa suya.

Y lo mismo iba para su escuadrón, le daba igual que al día siguiente estaban muertos de fiebre en la cama, irían a trabajar y si protestaban le daba igual.

Aunque probablemente acabaría apiadándose y haciendo él todo el trabajo.

Efectivamente, tal y como Sayuri había previsto, la nieve cuajó y los estudiantes salieron a jugar, lo que causaba un gran escándalo que se filtraba hasta por las ventanas aunque estuviesen cerradas, así que Guren se vio obligado a poner un vinilo de jazz en el tocadiscos para evitar todo el ruido.

A diferencia de ellos, a él no le apetecía salir fuera a morirse de frio, prefería estar en su despacho calentito, con un café bien caliente en su mesa y buena música para distraerse mientras leía los informes de la última reunión a la que casualmente no había asistido pero gracias a Shinya podía ponerse al día de lo que habían hablado y de paso a decirle si iba a salir fuera.

-No, no quiero.

-Moh Guren, eres un aburrido, un poco de diversión no te hará daño.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Y desde cuando eso es excusa? Seguro que lo que quieres es dormir.

-Shinya…calla.

-Cállame.

Guren refunfuñó al oír como su amigo lo retaba, siempre hacia eso cuando podía y algún día se iba a llevar una sorpresa porque lo callaría de verdad, el cómo era algo que tenía que decidir.

-Eres un pesado.

-Moh, que cruel eres conmigo.

Al final tuvo que echar a Shinya de su despacho a patadas, o casi, mientras él no dejaba de reírse y llamarle aburrido y de nuevo reinó la paz en su despacho.

Aunque duró muy poco.

 _BUM_

 _BUM_

 _BUM_

No llevaba ni una hora y media con los informes que algo comenzó a chocar contra su ventana, molestó por el ruido se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su ventana, para ver que alguien estaba lanzando bolas de nieve contra su ventana, amenazando con romper el cristal si se tiraba con un poco de más fuerza.

-Maldita sea -pensó Guren.

De muy mala gana, abrió la ventana haciendo que un frio invernal entrase por esta y congelase el despacho entero en un momento, Guren resopló y asomó la cabeza por esta para ver quién era el imbécil que estaba a punto de cargarse su ventana.

Había asumido que el culpable de aquello era Yuichiro, aquel maldito mocoso haría lo que fuese con tal de sacarlo de sus casillas, iba a matarlo en cuanto lo pillase, cuando decidió cuidar de él nadie le dijo que iba a resultar tan horrible el cuidar de un adolescente, él no había sido así de irrespetuoso con sus superiores. Bueno, con los que apreciaba, a Guren jamás se le hubiese ocurrido enfrentarse a su padre y hasta la fecha él era lo más parecido a una figura materna que tenía aquel chico.

Pero no era Yuu.

A escasos metros de la ventana se encontraba Shinya, con una bola en la mano, lista para lanzarla de nuevo.

Y lo hizo, lanzó la bola de nieve en el momento en que Guren asomaba la cabeza para ver quién era y estampándosela en toda la cara al Teniente Coronel.

Lo siguiente que Guren escuchó tras que el impacto de la bola en su cara fue la risa de Shinya, clara y musical, aunque en aquellos momentos eso le irritaba, se limpió con la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme

-¡SHINYA! -exclamó al verle- ¡Te voy a matar!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Guren cogió su arma y salió del edificio tan deprisa que no vio que en el suelo de la entrada se había acumulado hielo con lo cual terminó resbalando y cayendo del culo al frio suelo.

Un coro de risas resonó tras su caída, Guren soltó un gruñido maldiciendo en voz baja a Shinya por haberle hecho salir.

-Moh Guren, deberías ir con más cuidado -le dijo la voz de Shinya.

El moreno alzó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con su amigo el cual le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse con una de sus gentiles y odiosas sonrisas, a pesar de llevar solo el uniforme y el abrigo que usaban en el ejercito cuando llegaban el invierno no parecía estar pasando frio, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas quizás por el frio, quizás por la excitación o quizás por haber estado jugando como un niño.

Por orgullo, Guren rechazó su ayuda e intentó levantarse por si mismo pero de nuevo resbaló y habría caído al suelo de no haber sido sujetado por el otro.

-Cuidado -le dijo- hay hielo.

-No me digas -ironizó Guren-¿acaso no sabes soltar más que tonterías?

-Que cruel eres -protestó Shinya- yo solo he venido ayudarte.

-Es por tu culpa que me haya caído -le dijo el otro.

-¿Mía? -le preguntó Shinya inocentemente.

-¿Quién me ha lanzado una bola de nieve a la cara? -le recordó el Teniente Coronel.

-Pero Guren, yo estaba lanzando las bolas a la ventana -le explicó su amigo- eres tu quien la ha abierto y se ha puesto en medio.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo -refunfuñó Guren.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme si digo que te la he lanzado a propósito? -le preguntó Shinya con su habitual sonrisita- No puedes castigarme, Guren, soy tu superior.

-Que le den a los rangos, Shinya -replicó él.

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas -le dijo el otro.

A Shinya le encantaba lanzar esa clase de pullas hacia Guren pero él sabía que nunca hacia uso de su rango contra él, en realidad se consideraban iguales en ese aspecto, Shinya solo Mayor General porque llevaba el apellido Hiragi, de llevar su apellido original, el cual no recordaba o decía no recordar, probablemente no tendría un rango más alto que el suyo.

-Te odio -fue lo único que le dijo Guren mientras se apartaba de él.

-Mentiroso -replicó el otro.

Lo peor de todo, era que aquello era cierto, Guren no sabía odiar a Shinya, o no podía mas bien, y aunque cuando se conocieron había resultado molesto e impertinente y había querido odiarlo tras la revelación de que era el prometido de Mahiru no había podido, de hecho, ambos habían intentado odiarse mutuamente y habían terminado en aquella extraña amistad que tenían.

Guren intentaba no pensar mucho en Shinya, siempre le resultaba algo complicado y confuso, era su amigo si, era su mejor amigo, su camarada, la única persona que le conocía de verdad, la única que sabia todos sus planes y quien no lo traicionaría, pero a veces aquellas pullas e insinuaciones lo confundían, ¿lo hacían por molestarle o había algo más? En un par de ocasiones se había sentido tentado a preguntar pero terminaba descartando la idea, se trataba de Shinya así que no podía ser algo tan rebuscado.

-Gureeeeen -lo llamó el otro- ¡despierta!

-Tché, ¿qué quieres pesado? -le preguntó él.

-¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve? -le preguntó.

-No -respondió Guren secamente.

-¿Por qué no? -le preguntó el otro.

Guren podía haber contestado que era demasiado infantil, ¿pero quién era él para decir eso? Tanto él como Shinya habían sido privados de infancias así que podía entender el comportamiento infantil a veces de su amigo, no podía negarle el gusto de hacerlo pero eso no implicaba que fuese a hacerlo él, era demasiado orgulloso como para eso.

-Hace frio -dijo contestando lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

A juzgar por la mirada que Shinya le echó seguramente estaba juzgando si Guren estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

-Pero tú puedes hacerlo -añadió rápidamente- tu mismo si acabas agotado y enfermo.

-¿Ves como eres un encanto cuando quieres? -le dijo- Te preocupas por mí.

-Cállate -replicó Guren- solo quiero que atiendas la próxima reunión por mí.

-Mentiroso -volvió a decir Shinya aunque esta vez en un tono burlesco- reconoce que no solo te preocupas por mi si no por todos.

-Cállate -repitió el otro.

-¿Sabes? Ya he jugado demasiado por hoy -le dijo Shinya- ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente?

-¿Es que no voy a poder librarme de ti nunca? -refunfuño su compañero.

-Eres imposible -suspiró el otro pasándose una mano por su pelo.

Guren no pudo evitar observar el color del cabello de su amigo, ya sabía de sobras que color era, claro, no era ni ciego ni daltónico pero nunca se había parado a verlo de ese modo, era casi como la nieve, seguramente si Shinya se tumbase sobre el suelo nevado su cabello se camuflaría a la perfección.

Era extraño y hermoso a la vez, Guren se preguntaba cómo alguien podía tener el cabello del color de la nieve o como el de la luna, o al menos eso creía él, nunca había tenido cerca a esta para saber si de verdad ese era su color.

Un extraño color de cabello adornando un rostro igual de hermoso y dos ojos azules del color del cielo.

No podía evitar ponerse de los nervios al darse cuenta de que algo en Shinya le resultaba hermoso, era extraño pensar así de él, era Shinya al fin y al cabo, y resultaba más veces ser un dolor en el culo que una belleza que observar como si fuese una obra de arte.

-Está bien, está bien -le dijo- no pongas esa cara, iremos a tu puñetero apartamento a tomar chocolate caliente.

Eso pareció volver de nuevo a Shinya a su estado habitual, con una sonrisa se colocó a su lado y lo empujó disimuladamente.

-Vamos, vamos -le dijo- que hace mucho frio y no quiero enfermar -añadió repitiendo lo que su amigo había dicho antes.

-La madre que te…-gruñó Guren.

Se estaba volviendo un blando y todo era culpa de Shinya.

* * *

 **How Do I fluff pls**

 **En serio, puedo hacer sufrir de múltiples modos a cualquier pj, no se me caerá una uña por hacerlo, pero...¿fluffy y cosas lindas? Eso es que no me sale ni pagando xDD**

 **Pero queria intentar un Gureshin fluff porque bastante drama hay ya en el manga y como me ha quedado muy largo, lo he dividido en dos partes, es una parida, lo sé, pero en fin, no soy una experta en cositas bonitas xD**

 **Y se me da mal el fluff pero poner titulos y hacer descripciones peor, en mi defensa dire que poner nombres y resumir no es algo sencillo (?)**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Odiaba aquella sensación de no saber que iba a suceder, era una sensación que siempre sentía cuando estaba junto a Shinya, uno nunca podía estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer en un segundo ni de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Y habían acabado en su casa, no es que fuese la primera que iba pero estaba en el territorio suyo y estaba en desventaja.

Desventaja porque esta dolorido por la caída y congelado por el frio.

Este lo había dejado algo adormilado y aunque verdaderamente no estaba cansado estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto, no le apetecía dormirse en casa de Shinya, capaz era de sacarle fotos mientras dormía o peor, pintarle algo en la cara y luego hacerle las fotos.

Se había hecho bola en el sofá mientras escuchaba a Shinya trajinar en la cocina, haciendo el chocolate caliente y quizás buscando algún dulce. Al final su amigo había conseguido lo que quería, como siempre y la culpa era suya por ser tan blando.

-Shinya, ¿estás haciendo el chocolate o te estás echando una siesta? -le preguntó Guren.

-Ten paciencia Guren -le contestó él desde la cocina- ¿por qué no pones algo de música?

-¿Y para que voy a poner música? -le preguntó de nuevo.

-Para animar el ambiente -le contestó Shinya como si fuese algo obvio.

De mala gana, Guren se levantó y se acercó a la estantería donde suponía que Shinya tendría su música, podría no haberlo hecho pero como siempre sabia que de no hacerlo su amigo no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que lo hiciese, así que era mejor ahorrarse el dolor de cabeza.

Pero por algún motivo, todo lo que tenia eran villancicos. Vale que la Navidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero se negaba a creer que Shinya escuchase esa música infernal a todas horas, ¿no era suficiente con tener la casa adornada cm un anuncio navideño de los que antes se emitían?

-Maldita sea -protestó el moreno- ¿es que solo tienes esta mierda navideña? ¿No tienes jazz?

-Gureeeen, es Navidad, sé un poco más amable -le dijo el otro.

-¿Navidad? Pfff…aun faltan semanas, idiota -replicó él-solo porque nieve no quiere decir que sea Navidad.

-Eres un aburrido -le dijo Shinya saliendo de la cocina y dejando algo, Guren imaginó que las tazas, en la mesa.

-A mí se me quitaron las ganas de celebrar la Navidad hace unos cuantos años -replicó Guren.

-¿No crees que debemos de celebrar por aquellos que ya no están? -le preguntó Shinya.

Por alguna razón Guren detectó un cierto tono de amargura en la pregunta que su amigo le había formulado, lo que lo confundió completamente, hasta que entendió que de algún modo Shinya había pensado que hablaba de Mahiru y si bien también pensaba en ella en esas fiestas también recordaba a su padre y aquellos muertos en aquel día.

-Siempre es ella…-murmuró su amigo en voz baja.

Aquello le hizo ver que justamente su teoría era cierta.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo para romper la leve tensión que de golpe había aparecido en el ambiente pero Shinya se le adelantó, sonriendo tontamente como siempre y ofreciéndole su mano.

-¡Vamos, vamos! El chocolate se va a enfriar -le dijo empujándolo.

Guren sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar el hecho de Shinya estuviese, probablemente, molesto por aquella tontería, porque por una vez no pensaba en Mahiru, cuando estaba con él le costaba mucho pensar en su novia muerta, no sabía porque, pero con el paso del tiempo el pensar en Mahiru se había convertido en algo que se reservaba para sí mismo y en contadas ocasiones hacia referencias a ella en voz alta. Se había convertido en un tema tabú.

-Shinya…

-No, Guren -le dijo el otro- sé que vas a decime y prefiero que hoy sea un día feliz.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no.

Shinya raramente se ponía serio, solo en plena batalla le había visto de ese modo y ahora de golpe había pasado de ser el de siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa que lo sacaba de quicio a estar tan serio que sus ojos azules, los cuales cuando a veces los miraba era como mirar directamente al cielo, ahora lucían tan fríos y helados que daban miedo.

De algún modo a Guren le recordaron a los auténticos ojos de un francotirador y se planteó que esos hubiesen sido los ojos que aquellos niños con los que fue obligado a luchar por sus vidas viesen antes de morir. Seguramente ninguno de ellos hubiese sido capaz de aguantar la mirada.

Pero Guren si podía, mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, para desafiar a Shinya y ver que hacia qué otra cosa, él también podía fastidiarlo si quería.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada durante un par de minutos, esperando a que otro hablase, Guren de nuevo quería decirle que estaba equivocado pero estaba demasiado cansado para entrar en la conversación que aquello generaría.

-Lo siento -dijo Shinya de golpe.

Su mirada se había vuelto a suavizar y de no haber sido porque la centró en el suelo, como si no quisiese mirarle de nuevo, habría sido el Shinya de siempre.

-Tú has venido aquí pese a que no querías venir porque sabias que eso me haría feliz y yo lo he fastidiado todo -murmuró Shinya.

-Idiota, ni siquiera estaba pensando en ella -le dijo Guren dándose la vuelta y saliendo del apartamento.

Aquello descolocó al de cabellos blancos que vio como después de aquella pequeña rabieta suya y esa pésima disculpa, su amigo de marchaba. Se sentía como un idiota, ya sabía de sobras que tras tantos años Guren aun no podría olvidarla pero él lo había intentado, durante todo aquel tiempo había estado a su lado, animándolo y molestándolo porque sabía que así lo haría reaccionar de algún modo, callándose todo cuanto quería decirle de verdad y esperando a que el otro se diese cuenta.

Y sin querer la había fastidiado por los estúpidos celos. Su intención había sido pasarlo bien junto a él, pero se le había ido de las manos.

-¡Guren!

Shinya corrió hacia la puerta la cual el moreno había dejado abierta y con todas sus fuerzas gritó su nombre.

Aunque nadie contestó.

-¡Guren!-volvió a gritar.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Shinya se sintió más miserable que nunca.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, pesado? -le preguntó una voz a su lado.

-¡Gure…!

Antes de que pudiese terminar de decir por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos el nombre de su amigo, algo frio golpeó contra su cara y lo hizo retroceder y agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no caerse.

Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, se limpió la nieve de la cara y vio que a su lado se encontraba Guren, como si nada hubiese pasado y dedicándole la clase de mirada que solía echar cuando encontraba algo divertido.

-Te la debía -le dijo.

-¡Pero Guren! -exclamó el otro- Pensaba que…

-¿Qué me había afectado tu rabieta y me había ido como hacen los niños de cinco años? -dijo Guren, terminando la frase por él.

-Exacto -afirmó Shinya.

-Sí que me ha molestado -le informó Guren- porque detesto cuando te pones celoso de Mahiru, me haces sentir que debo de elegir entre los dos y no me gusta esa idea.

-Lo siento -de disculpó él de nuevo.

-Lo sé -le dijo el otro- sé que no quieres hacerme sentir mal y te lo agradezco -añadió dedicándole una sonrisa.

Era extraño que Guren sonriese de esa manera tan sincera, tanto que Shinya no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No sé porque pero cuando estoy contigo suelo olvidarla -le dijo Guren- no en ese sentido, siempre será una parte importante de mi vida, pero cuando estas cerca me haces sentirme mejor, casi siempre acordarme de ella me hace sentirme mal por todo, ya lo sabes, pero pensar en ti me ayuda a animarme.

-Aww Guren, ¿ves como puedes ser un cielo cuando quieres? -le preguntó Shinya abrazándolo.

-Que sepas que me animo porque pienso en las tonterías que haces constantemente por animarme -le dijo Guren.

-Eso ha sido cruel -replicó él.

-Qué pena, porque así soy yo -le dijo el moreno.

-Te odio -le dijo Shinya.

-Y por eso has salido corriendo gritando mi nombre como si temieses que fuese a abandonarte -replicó Guren.

Shinya hizo amago de protestar pero Guren le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y entró de nuevo al apartamento.

-Vayamos dentro a tomarnos el chocolate de una vez -le dijo- que aquí fuera se me van a congelar hasta los calzoncillos.

Shinya asintió, sin embargo no se movió de la puerta.

-Oye Guren -le dijo- ¿tú me quieres?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? -le preguntó él.

-Tú contéstame -le pidió el otro.

Guren sabía que tenía que ser rápido en la respuesta, era obvio que no lo odiaba si no hubiese sido incapaz de soportarlo, por lo tanto, lo apreciaba, ahora el grado de esto era algo que no era capaz de precisar.

- _Mierda_ -pensó- _¿por qué Shinya tiene que joderme de este modo? ¿Y por qué tiene que ser todo tan jodidamente confuso?_

Si era sincero consigo mismo, era diferente a lo que sentía por Mahiru y a lo que sentía por los miembros de su escuadrón, su familia, o por el mocoso de Yuu, Shinya era todo eso y mas pero no podía precisar la magnitud de todo aquello.

-¿En serio tengo que decirlo en voz alta? -le preguntó.

-Si -afirmó Shinya.

-Tú de verdad me odias -sentenció Guren.

-Sí, te odio tanto que a su vez adoro la cara que pones cuando sé que he tocado tu fibra sensible -le dijo él- pero no cambies de tema, Guren, contesta.

Guren resopló y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Supongo que sí -le contestó- de odiarte desde luego no estaría aquí.

Dicho esto, se encontró con que su amigo se le había colgado del cuello y tenía su mejilla, la cual estaba completamente helada, contra la suya.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil? -le preguntó Shinya- ¿a qué no te has muerto por decirlo?

-Cállate -replicó el moreno apartándolo con suavidad.

La risa de Shinya resonó por el apartamento mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y de golpe Guren supo que había caído de nuevo en uno de sus estúpidos e infantiles juegos, de verdad estaba en su territorio y ahí no podría ganar nunca más.

Al entrar vio que Shinya ya estaba con su taza de chocolate en las manos y tapado por una manta, Guren recordaba aquella manta como la única que este tenía en su casa, así que sabía que tenían que compartir, por lo que se sentó a su lado, tiró de la manta y se tapó también con ella.

-Oh Guren, ¿tienes frio? -le preguntó con una sonrisita- ¿quieres que nos abracemos bajo la manta como las parejitas?

-Cállate, idiota -le dijo el otro suspirando.

Pero haciendo caso omiso a lo que el moreno decía, Shinya dejo la taza en la mesita y se acerco lo suficiente a Guren como para abrazarlo.

-Listo -le dijo- te daré calor, así no te pondrás malo.

Guren resopló y no dijo nada, sabía que era mejor callarse, además tenía que reconocer que no se estaba tan mal pero claro, jamás diría eso en voz alta y ante Shinya.

Después de todo era el territorio de Shinya y siempre ganaría.

* * *

 **No bromeaba cuando dije que el fluffy y yo no somos buenas amigos xDDD**

 **Bueno, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (?) Se supone que deberia de haber terminado esto antes del 25 pero este año las Navidades para mi no están siendo divertidas y entre que no tenia cuerpo para cositas lindas y que mayormente paso mi tiempo traduciendo la novela de Guren pues lo he atrasado hasta hoy, que ya me he puesto las pilas xD**

 **Como siempre, espero que os guste ;;**


End file.
